Le Journal de ma mère
by NashiDiabolique
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère et de son père, une jeune sorcière découvre, en dessous d'une latte de parquet, un journal intime. Celui-ci renferme un des secrets le plus sombre et le plus caché par sa mère.


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

 ** _petite précision avant la lecture :_** cet OS est un UA, l'histoire se passe fin XIXème, donc, les dates ne font pas avec celle du livre x). Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Lundi, le soir :_

Un homme, que je n'avais jamais vu, est venu me voir lorsque je lisais. Quel homme séduisant ! Il était tellement poli et courtois.

Son visage doux mais ferme, ses yeux bleus comme un océan mais avec de légère touche de gris. J'ai crue me perde dans ses yeux. Je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir devant une telle beauté…

 _Jeudi, matin :_

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je me fais porter pâle – je ne le suis point. Je n'ai envie de voir personne…à part une, mais cela est impossible…

 _Le même jeudi, le soir :_

Ils – mes prétendants – sont restés là toute la journée, d'après eux, c'est pour « monter la garde ». Je n'en ai nul besoin ! Je voudrais être seul, vraiment sans personne pour veiller sur moi, pas que ça me déplaise, mais j'ai besoin de liberté.

 _Samedi, le soir, dans ma chambre :_

Ils m'ont débusqué…ils savent que j'aime…moi qui ne voulait pas…quelle idiote je suis ! Il fallait que ce soit cet homme…mais il est si charmant ! Jamais je n'ai vu un homme aussi séduisant…que faire ? M'aime-t-il aussi ? Pourrai-je un jour lui dire…? Je n'en suis point sûre…

 _Deux mois plus tard, mardi, l'après-midi :_

Que cela fait du temps que je n'ai point écrit dans mon journal…Il s'est passé tant d'événement que je pourrais tous les citer. Mais ce que je suis sure, c'est que je regrette tellement ma vie d'avant : ne point aimer, être courtisée, avoir des hommes prêt à tout pour mes moindres désirs…comme ma vie était plus simple !

 _Deux jours plus tard, dans la matinée :_

Que ma nuit a été douce et magnifique, la meilleure nuit que j'ai pu passer de toute mon existence ! Je ne regrette pas mon choix, ni les moments passé entre ses bras.

 _Un mois après :_

J'ai commis le péché de chair et maintenant, je le paie. Cela fait une lune que je n'ai point saignée…

 _Dans la même journée, le soir :_

Je lui ai dit. Lucius ne veut pas de cet enfant…Il m'a montré son désaccord, j'en porte encore la marque sur mon bras. Mais je l'aime et peu importe ce qu'il me fera, je l'aimerais toujours.

 _Dix jours plus tard :_

Il m'a fallu trouver un mari au plus vite, pour cacher cette grossesse et faire honneur à ma famille. Je n'ai point eu besoin d'attendre longtemps pour en avoir un. Alexander Parkinson, un robuste et jeune aristocrate, ne cessait de me tourner autour, je lui fis donc l'honneur de devenir son épouse.

 _Deux mois après :_

Mon époux m'a cru, il croit que cet enfant est de lui.

Malgré sa carapace, c'est un homme fort aimable, il sait m'écouter et ne cède pas toujours à mes caprices, c'est ce qui me fallait.

Je vois toujours Lucius, je l'aime toujours…est-ce pareil pour lui…?

 _Quelque temps après, un après-midi :_

Mort…mort, il est…il m'a laissé, seul…celui que j'aimais est parti et ne reviendra jamais…Je me sens tellement vide, mais je dois vivre pour cet enfant, je le dois pour lui ou pour elle.

 _Sept mois plus tard :_

Alexander a paru surprit de la venue de l'enfant si tôt, mais ne laissera rien paraitre. A ma plus grande peine, mon enfant n'a hérité d'aucun caractère physique de son vrai père. Cet enfant n'abordera ni les soyeux cheveux blonds ni les magnifiques yeux bleus de Lucius…ainsi, mon secret sera toujours bien gardé et caché à la vue de tous.

 _Bien des années plus tard :_

Bonjour, chère journal.

Je viens de te trouver dans les affaires de ma mère, bien caché en dessous d'une latte de parquet. Et…je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Dois-je la détester ? Ou l'aimer ? Je ne sais que faire !

Je garderai ce journal, le cacherai aux yeux de tous, cachant ce secret une fois de plus, comme l'avais ma mère avant moi.

Sa fille, qui aurait aimé, peut-être ne rien savoir.

* * *

voilà !

j'espère que vous auriez deviné que Pansy est la fille de Lucius Malfoy. hehe. Eh oui, Lucius est mort, mais dans ma tête, il a quand même eu Draco et Narcissa n'a jamais été au courant pour Pansy.

vous en avez pensé quoi ? x3

à une prochaine fois !

Nashi ~


End file.
